Superpowers in Wonderland
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Wonderland. A mysterious city. Atleast to Alice Liddell it is. Some have superpowers and others with genetically modified DNA, how wouldn't this place be a mystery? With super villians and super millionaires, this city must really have everything. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story of mine. I wrote this a long time ago so... hope you enjoy it~**

The wonderful city of Wonderland. From tall skyscrapers to amusement parks and even mansions, this city had everything. Or at least that is what Alice thought. Alice Liddell, a simple and small town girl who had moved to Wonderland for the chance at success in life. After high school, she decided to move away from the life she had always known. Her father pleaded for her to stay home but Alice wouldn't have it. The young blond was tired of the same old life and opted for a change. With that change came a job and classes at a local community college.

Unfortunately, after 4 years, Alice had gone nowhere. She had to drop most her classes to make rent and the restaurant that she works at in town consumes most her time. She quite often finds herself walking the dark streets at night. Her apartment was only a few blocks away from her job, but her late shifts worried her coworker, Betty.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a ride home tonight?" She asked, one last time.

"I am sure. It isn't that far away and I always walk." Alice sighed, pulling her jacket over her shoulders and brushed her blond bangs out of her face. She then pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool night air. Her coworker and friend quickly followed.

"Well… okay. Just be careful." The brunette mumbled. "The gangs are starting to act up and I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Betty, it's my last late night. What are the odds of something happening on the last night?" Alice chuckled. She was switching to the morning shift making this her last late night.

"The same as it happening every other time." Her friend said. "On the TV, I saw that-"

"TV is exaggerated. You need to stop watching so much CSI." The blond sighed, pulling her jacket closer to her body. "Now good night Betty." She waved to the other woman but was met with a large bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you at the night shifts." She mumbled before pulling away to look at Alice. "Now make sure you be careful."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Look, I will see you later whenever the boss needs me for the night shift." She pushed out of the hug before telling her friend good night and turning the corner, disappearing from the other girl's view. The night's cold air seemed quite refreshing after spending most her day stuck in the small restaurant.

Somehow, it seemed this night was darker. Perhaps even colder than all the other nights. A shiver ran up her spine as she walked by a dark alley. Had it always been that dark? Had she always been so ignorant? Unaware of her surroundings? Maybe she should have accepted Betty's offer… No. She was only freaking herself out. There was nothing out there… right?

Of course at this time there was a rattling in the alley that Alice had just passed. She nearly jumped out of her skin until a cat walked out of the shadows. She let out her pent up breath. It was only a cat. Until a hand clasped over her mouth. Alice felt herself being dragged into the shadows of the alley as her captor forced her against the cold brick wall. The brute of a man was dressed in dark clothes and a long black trench coat. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pocket knife which he effortlessly flicked open to reveal the shimmering blade.

"Don't scream." The man growled. He hesitantly pulled his hand away and Alice let out a shriek. His hand instantly clasped over her mouth once more and he used the knife to cut her cheek. Blood trickled down her open wound. "I told you not to scream." He grumbled. His voice was low and gruff. He removed his hand and this time Alice didn't make a sound. "Good. Now, give me all your money."

Her money? The man wanted her money? No. she couldn't give him her money. That money would pay off last month's rent. She had worked hard for that money and here this man was, trying to take it away?

"Never." Alice barked, clutching her purse closer. The man forced her against the wall and pulled his knife close to her face.

"What was that?" he asked. For a brief moment Alice wondered if it was worth it. If she didn't give the man her purse he would surely kill her and take the money from her body. So why was she so impulsive to refuse? "Give me the purse."

"Hey, hey! What is this that is going on here?" a voice echoed through the alley. The mugger pulled away from Alice to study the empty alley. There wasn't a person in sight.

"What was that?! Who is there?!" he growled, swinging his knife into the darkness.

"Up here dipsh*t!" the voice laughed as someone dropped down onto the large man. They both fell to the ground and the new arrival jumped up instantly. Alice could only see the silhouette of the man who had dropped down, saving her. His back was turned to her as he glared at the man on the ground. "It's not nice to mess with young girls." Alice could sense the pride in her savior's voice.

"This is none of your business, kid." The man growled, standing. "I suggest you leave before I turn my blade on you."

"Not a chance." He chuckled, taking a fighting stance. He raised his fists up as the other man scoffed and jumped forward, swinging his knife at the other man. Alice's savoir, however, was unable to dodge the attack in time as the blade dug into his abdomen. A gasp of pain escaped the man's lips as the knife dug deeper into his flesh. He pulled back his fist and used this time to punch his attacker directly in the face. With a loud crunch, the man stumbled back grasping at his nose. Blood poured down from his chin. Alice's hero reluctantly pulled the knife from his torso and dropped it before raising his fists once more.

"Come at me, bro." He laughed and then gasped in pain. "Frick. Laughing hurts." Alice could not believe what the man was saying. He was just stabbed for goodness sake!

"You're an idiot, kid." The mugger grumbled, looking at the blood on his hands. He suddenly pounced forward but was met with a kick in the chest which flung him backward into the wall. He groaned as he slid down to the ground, unconscious. The man who saved her walked over to the man and checked for a pulse before pulling out his phone. He dialed 911 and informed the police of the man before hanging up and turning to Alice.

"That hurt more than I thought it would." He laughed, prodding the wound.

"W-what are you doing?!" Alice screamed. "Don't touch it! You will get it infected!"

"Infected?" he scoffed. "I'm fine. Now let's get you out of here before the cops get here." he took her arm and pulled her out of the alley and down the street. Under the street lamp, Alice could see the man was a brunette. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Me?" he turned around to look at her. The man looked to be about 25 years of age. "My name is Ace." He smiled. Alice's eye twitched now that she saw what the man was wearing. A bright red jumpsuit with tighty-whities over the top. Was this guy nuts? There was a small gash in his jump suit with a ring of blood around it.

"Are you nuts?! I was almost killed there. Now you think I will willingly go with you? Just because you saved me means nothing. You could be a creepy rapist kidnapper or something!" She shrieked.

"Creepy rapist kidnapper? Are you kidding me?" Ace chuckled. His hand once more probing at the cut on his body.

"Stop it!" she yelled, slapping his hand "My god, are you stupid or something?"

"No." he retorted. "Now come on, I swear I won't rape you." He took her hand once more and continued to drag her down the street.

"Well that is reassuring…" Alice muttered. She was unable to pull herself free again as this Ace guy pulled her toward a red spyder motorcycle. "What the heck?!"

"What?" Ace asked, getting on the three wheeler. "I'm not trusted with a full on car so this is my ride. Now come on." He said, patting the seat behind him.

**Please review so I know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ace called out as he entered the mud room from the garage. Alice quietly entered behind him. She had absolutely no idea why she had gone with the man. He seemed totally insane and yet he seemed completely harmless… maybe… possibly. But then again the guy kicked a giant weight lifting guy across the alley and into the brick wall on the other side, knocking him unconscious.

"Ace! We aren't your parents so stop calling us that!" a voice from another room echoed through the halls. A slight smile spread on Ace's face as he took Alice's hand and dragged her toward the room the voice came from. Alice on the other hand was too busy admiring the place Ace called home. It was a mansion, or at least what she could see of it in the darkness outside. The garage, if she could call it that, was possibly four (or more) times larger than her own apartment with rows of cars that she could gawk at for hours until the brunette dragged her into the mud room which was also bigger than her apartment.

"Dad! I brought a girl home~" Ace chimed, pulling Alice into the room. The man within the room was sitting in a large chair by a fireplace holding the newspaper before his face.

"I told you not to-" He paused and jumped up from the chair to see the blond partially hiding behind Ace. She was still in her work uniform, a simple sky blue dress with a white apron. A matching blue ribbon was tied up in her hair to hold it back. "A girl?" The man deadpanned.

"Yep. Her name is… um…. What was your name again?" Ace asked, turning to her.

"I never told you my name." Alice said blankly.

"Damn it, Ace. What did you do this time?" the man groaned. He had long blue hair that was held back by a ribbon. Reading glasses were perched on his face before two icy blue eyes. To match the blue of his eyes was a vest over a white dress shirt.

"I just saved this girl from being robbed. That is all." Ace chuckled.

"Look at what you are dressed in! You look like a total idiot! Well not that you aren't one but you don't have to dress like one! And look! You got stabbed! How smart are you now? Should have just let the idiot girl learn her lesson."

"What's the commotion?" Another man asked, poking his head into the room. The man's silvery hair draped down to his shoulders and framed his hallow looking face. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"Ace brought home a girl." The obviously grumpy man grumbled, pointing to the blond girl at the door.

"Oh? A girl?" The new comer said, looking her up and down. "Why the… Unexpected guest?"

"Someone tried to mug her." The brunet shrugged. "I helped her out."

"By getting stabbed." The blue haired man sighed.

"It's not a problem, Julius." Ace chuckled, poking at the hole in his outfit.

"Not a problem?! Ace! You were stabbed!" Alice couldn't help but yell. Ace turned to her and shrugged.

"Look, see. It's not a problem." Ace said, ripping the red jumpsuit down to his belly button and taking it off to reveal abs of steel and no cut in sight. Alice's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But you-… The man- he…. There was blood and-… What?!"

"Ace, you idiot! Do you ever think about the consequences before doing something?!" The man Ace called Julius shouted.

"How can there be consequences by saving someone?" he asked.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." The man said calmly and sighed. "By saving the girl, you yourself got injured. By bringing the girl here and showing her your healing ability do you realize what could possibly be going through her mind right now?"

Ace quickly glanced at the silver haired man and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the other man. "Ace, don't say a word. Julius… I need to see you in the kitchen." Julius nodded hesitantly before walking out of the room. There seemed to be a grave look on the man's face. "Gray!"

"Yes, Master Gottschalk?" a man asked, appearing from another room instantly. His blue hair was cut short and the bangs hung into his yellow eyes. He was dressed in a fancy tux.

"Please tend to the young miss's wound." He ordered before turning on his heel to follow the other man. Gray stayed behind and glanced at Alice, noticing the cut on her cheek. He glanced to check if there were any other wounds he would have to clean and bandage before quickly leaving the room, leaving Alice standing in shock and Ace flexing his muscles as he checked himself out.

"A-Ace… Am I really just dead?" Alice's voice was very faint. "Or is this a dream?"

"You're not dead because I saved you, duh." He said, quite proud of himself. "And if this were a dream, wouldn't we know your name?" Would they know her name? She squeezed her eyes shut to test something.

'If this is a dream then Justin Bieber will walk into the room and be mauled by a tiger,' she thought. If it was a dream it could possibly happen, right? She sighed angrily when there was no Bieber or tiger. Suddenly Ace pinched her and she jumped.

"See. Not asleep."

"Then how are you not bleeding to death from the stab wound?! He stabbed you… unless…" She froze. "Unless you were working with him and the blade was fake and you planned that so you could get me to fall in love with my hero."

"Wow lady. You have a vivid imagination." Ace laughed.

"Don't call me lady," She barked. "My name is Alice."

"Ha! Finally got you to tell me your name." he said, triumphantly.

"Miss Alice," Gray quickly entered the room. "There are multiple things flawed with your theory. First of all, if the blade was fake then how did you get this cut?" Gray asked, dabbing a damp towel on her cheek to get rid of the blood. She flinched slightly because it stung but let the man do what he was told to do. "Perhaps you would like some tea to calm your nerves?" Alice nodded. The man quickly left the room to join the two in the kitchen. Alice was left with Ace once again. The brunet found the silence to be quite awkward.

"Julius isn't normally that mean." He said, glancing toward the kitchen. "Maybe he just has a problem with girls." He paused, but Alice didn't reply. "Nightmare is a nice man, wouldn't you agree?" more silence. "Look, it's no fun talking to myself. Can you please talk? I will tell you anything you want to know." She glanced up at him.

"Why are you not injured after getting stabbed?" She abruptly asked.

"I… I am a quick healer." Ace sighed.

"Quick healers would be healing for days and still end up with a scar." Alice pointed out.

"Well I'm not just a hero. I am a SUPER hero. Ya know, like super man."

"Are you serious?!"

"No, I'm Harry Potter." The super human chuckled.

"At least Harry Potter was left with a scar." Alice shot back. It was then that Gray came back to the room with a tray of tea. He smiled softly before pouring her a cup.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked, offering her the glass. She cautiously took it and shook her head before taking a sip of the warm tea. It was a different flavor than she was used to. Maybe it was just because this was rich people tea. For some reason, the tea made her drowsy. She couldn't help but let her eyelids droop. Gray quickly caught the porcelain glass before she dropped it and Ace effortlessly caught her growing limp body. After that, everything grew dark for the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dianne, I had the strangest dream last night." Alice said, wiping down the counter. The waitress that shared her shift, Dianne, poured a cup of coffee for one of the regulars and chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it, hun. Everybody believes they had the strangest dreams." The red-head placed the coffee down for the man before turning back to Alice. "One night I was dreamin I was eatin a giant marshmellah an I woke up chewin on my pillah."

"Although that is a strange dream, I still think mine was stranger." Alice sighed before tucking the rag into her apron pocket. "I dreamed I was about to get mugged and some guy came and saved me."

"Was he cute?" was the only thing the other woman could ask.

"Well…." Alice muttered and crossed her arms as she thought. The man who saved her, Ace, was not that bad looking. Although he had a strange taste in clothing, his body was well built with those abs…

"Well what?" Dianne asked, staring at Alice. "If he was cute then maybe you are lookin for a man. Like a knight in shinin armor. Prince charmin."

"The dream didn't go like THAT." Alice groaned, her cheeks flush. "He just saved me. That is all… But he was rich."

"Rich? Hm…" she paused to think but was distracted by the bell of the door opening. "Oh mah God. Hot hunk of man, 10 o'clock!"

"What?! Where-…" Alice froze. Standing at the door was one of the men in her dreams. What was his name? Gray? Her eyes widened as she studied him. He wasn't wearing a tux like he was in her dreams so perhaps she had just seen this man's face before and randomly put him in the dream… right? That could happen, right? The man looked around the small eating establishment with his hands in his pockets. His eyes glanced over Dianne and fell on Alice. A soft smile played on his lips.

"Oh, miss Alice. It's so good to see you again." His voice was smooth and calm. "Master Gottschalk sent me to make sure you were alright. You were so exhausted after last night you practically passed out. It was lucky I was able to get you home safely. Ace insisted that you should stay at the mansion for the night but Master Gottschalk disagreed."

"Alice, do ya know this Hotty McHotness?" Dianne whispered with great enthusiasm. She couldn't help but stare at the man. He was casually dressed in jeans and a tight, black t-shirt with a leather jacket. His entire outfit probably cost more than Alice made in a day.

"I met him last night." Alice said as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away from the other girl to find Gray a seat.

"Master Gottschalk would like to apologize for not being able to speak more with you and requests your audience after your shift is over." He told her. He sat back in the booth that she had brought him to.

"Look… Gray, right?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded. "I don't have time to go back. I have to work. That and I don't even have a car so I couldn't go even if I wanted to."

"I can stay here and drive you up there after your shift." He suggested, raising an eyebrow. Alice suddenly felt extremely flustered.

"W-well I-…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you say no. My boss requested to see you. I will sit here all day if I have to." He smiled crookedly.

"W-well I guess it wouldn't hurt t-to go. Eh… excuse me." She muttered before turning and practically running away. She heard the man slightly chuckled before he took up the menu on the table to look at.

Alice sighed as she leaned against the wall. Dianne was right, Gray was quite attractive. She sighed and thought back to the night before. If she thought about it, all the men she had met the previous night were attractive. Even the silver haired man, who was only probably about 30 or so years old, was attractive in his own way.

She quickly shook the feeling. She didn't have time for relationships. After attempting to regain her composure, she treaded back to the booth where she left Gray and asked for his order.

"Ah… just some coffee would be nice." He said, folding up the menu and passing it to the blond.

"Right… I will be right back with that."

When Alice finally returned with a mug in hand, a smile could be seen on the man's face.

"It feels unusual to be waited on for once and not be the one serving." He chuckled slightly and took the mug graciously. He thanked her quietly and blew on the hot liquid to hopefully cool it down. Alice looked around the restaurant. It was nearly empty except for Gray and those who worked at the establishment. Everybody else had disappeared.

"You can sit here with me if you want." He offered. "There is nothing better for you to do right now, is there?"

"Well…." She paused. This was a quiet time of day. Everybody was at work and will be for another hour or two. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She murmured before taking a seat across from the blue haired man.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, sipping at the coffee.

"Considering I thought everything that happened last night was a dream-"

"You thought it was a dream?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What are the chances of nearly getting mugged and being saved by a random stranger who happens to live at a mansion?"

"When you say it that way, I don't blame you for thinking it was a dream." Gray said, chuckling slightly.

"So… who is the millionaire?" the girl asked. "If of course you don't mind me asking." She added quickly.

"That would be Master Nightmare Gottschalk." He said, looking into the brow liquid in the mug. "He was a world class poker player until he retired."

"Retired? He couldn't have been older than 32!" Alice cried out. "Only old people retire."

"He is 30 and after he made his money he decided to settle down."

"And… uh, Julius… is he and Nightmare-"

"Good heavens, no!" Gray interrupted before she could finish her thought. "Both men are completely straight, I assure you."

"Then why does Julius live with Nightmare?" she questioned, slightly confused.

"Oh… they are just… good friends. After Julius's fiancée died 10 years ago Nightmare took it upon himself to house his best friend… Although I don't see what Master Gottschalk sees in that man. Julius is always so bitter."

"H-how old is Julius?"

"Uh… 28. He and his fiancée were high school sweethearts. It's unfortunate that she had to die…" he muttered, taking another sip of the coffee.

"What is up with Ace and his… ability?" she asked quietly so nobody else could hear them.

"In all actuality, I do not know. Master Gottschalk and Julius took Ace in when they found out about his… ability. I think he is just a useless prat but Nightmare wouldn't throw him out. That would have been about…. 7 years ago. We assume Ace is about 25 or so."

"And you couldn't ask Ace?"

"Ace… well…. He himself doesn't know. He had forgotten everything up until Master Gottschalk took him in."

"Huh… I wonder why he would take them in…" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Master Gottschalk is a very kind man," he said, eyeing her. "May I ask what time your shift ends?"

"Ah… not for another couple of hours." She sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Then I believe I will need another coffee," he muttered as another customer walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang. It's been far too long since I last updated. And this chapter was even just sitting in the folder waiting to be posted... Anyway, Enjoy~**

"Ah, yes. Alice. It is so good to see you again and not passed out on my floor." Nightmare chuckled, offering her a seat at the grand table. "Please, sit. Would you like some tea? Or perhaps a cocoa? Gray, bring us two cocoas please."

"Yes, Master Gottschalk." Gray said, bowing out.

"And a coffee." Julius added before the butler had disappeared. Gray nodded, acknowledging his request and left the room.

"So, Alice," Nightmare started, sitting down at the table. "Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Me? Well… I wouldn't see why anybody would be interested in me." The girl sighed, fidgeting uncomfortably while the two men stared.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you're plenty interesting enough. Especially since you were able to peak Ace's interest." He paused and smiled widely. "And I too find you quite intriguing."

"Why? I'm not special. I am nothing like Ace with his… ability." She muttered, thinking about how Ace had healed quickly.

"So someone must have a power to be special? To be able to catch one's interest?" Nightmare questioned.

"N-no."

"Then tell us about Alice." Nightmare said, nodding for her to speak.

"Nothing much too actually tell. My name is Alice Liddell and I left home to come to the large city. Now I am just a waitress without a college degree." She sighed heavily. "That seems to be to about it… What about you, mister mysterious millionaire."

"Me?" Nightmare asked with surprise. "Well... I was actually born into the extravagant life of mansions and money to be quite honest. I just multiplied it with my talent at a game of cards." He chuckled slightly. "I graduated from a private school and was sent away to one of the most prestigious colleges in the world." The man paused slightly and cleared his throat. "But two years in, my little sister grew ill. I was on my way home to visit when I was told she had… passed." A sigh escaped his lips as tears pooled in his eye. He wiped them away and cleared his throat before continuing. "After that I dropped out of school and took up a seat at the poker tables where I honed my skills."

"Yes, and you drank your life away." Julius interrupted. He then pushed his chair back and stood. "Your parents had to ask me, ME of all people, to help you."

Nightmare abruptly stood as well. "I never asked for your help! I was doing fine!"

"Doing fine in drowning yourself in self-pity." Julius growled. "She may have been your sister, but she was my fiancée! You don't understand the feeling of losing the one you intended to love for the rest of your life. You're lucky you didn't watch her die in your arms."

"I don't see what Lorina saw in you, Monrey." Nightmare spat back. "You are a bitter and selfish man."

"Master Gottschalk, please calm down." Gray said, rushing in to the room and placing the tray of hot drinks on the table before turning to his boss. "Getting upset will do nothing for your health."

"My health is perfectly fine, Gray. I don't NEED any medicine. I am obviously perfectly healt-" and of course at this time the man started up into a coughing fit. Julius retreated to his room upstairs and Gray forced Nightmare to his room for rest. Alice had no idea Nightmare was actually sick. He seemed normal except for being quite pale but she had assumed it was because he didn't go outside.

"But I have a guest," He whined. "It would be rude to leave my guest."

"Don't worry, sir. I shall see to it that she makes it home safely." Gray reassured him before dragging him away, leaving Alice alone.

Gray returned shortly after he left and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry you had to witness Master Gottschalk's bad side. He can be quite touchy about the topic of his little sister. Perhaps it would be best if I-"

"Nightmare!" Ace called as he stumbled down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel while another was wrapped loosely around his hips. He entered the room that Alice and Gray occupied. "Are you fighting with Julius again?" He asked before noticing there was no Nightmare or Julius there. But there was Alice. "Alice?"

"Master Nightmare was not feeling well and retired to his room. He asked me to see to it that miss Alice makes it home safely."

"Oh, Alice! Why wasn't I told you would be here?" Ace asked, glancing angrily at the butler. He rested the towel on his shoulders. "Whatever. Hey Alice, why don't you come to my room so we can hang out?" He abruptly took her hand and tried to drag her to his room.

"I am afraid she must decline. It would be better if I were to take her home now." Gray growled, taking Alice's other arm and tugging.

"Please don't tug on me…" She muttered.

"I can take her home later. It's not a big deal." The brunet chuckled before tugging slightly on her arm but found Gray's grasp unfaltering.

"I insist that-"

"No. I insist that Alice come with me." Ace ordered. "Or should I speak to Nightmare and see what he really says. I doubt he really wants his guest to leave even if he is unable to host her."

Finally Gray let go of Alice's arm and mumbled under his breath. "As you wish."

~x~x~x~

"Tell me what I want to know," A man ordered.

"We have nothing to tell," one of the other men said within the room. There were four men altogether. Three of which were ridged and filled with nervous energy. "You ain't our boss." They watched the man before them, carefully, as if one flick of the finger and they could be dead.

"I say it again," he said calmly, taking the top hat from his head. It was decorated with bright red roses. "Tell me what I want to know."

"L-look, dude. We don't know nothin," answered one of the men. The other gentleman sighed and plucked a rose from his hat before returning it to his head. He studied the rose carefully before glancing at his fellow company.

"If you don't know nothing then that must mean you know something." he said. "This is your last chance to tell me what you know."

"Over my dead body." The third man growled, spitting at the gentleman's feet.

"So be it." He replied, throwing the rose at the man. The stem punctured through the man's arm and began to grow. Vines tangled around him as his shrieks filled the air. His fellow companions watched in fear as the rose came to life, strangling their companion. His corpse fell to the floor as roses bloomed from the vine. They were tinted with the man's blood. The man with the top hat smiled before stepping toward the body and plucking one of the beautiful flowers. He looked to the men who were now cowering in the corner. They flinched as his green eyes latched to them. He held up the rose so smell the beautiful bud and smiled mischievously.

"They are blood roses." He chuckled. The rose reacted to his touch as thorned vines creped carefully around his arm. "My blood roses." vines crawled closer to the corner that the men found refuge in. As they pleaded for mercy the thorns dug into their legs and wrapped around them. They were now captured. The climbing roses wound up around both the men's throats and made the screaming cease. The owner of the roses pursed his lips. He was unable to get the information he required. He placed the rose that was in his hand onto his hat and left the blood stained room.

**Psst. I really like reviews so if you could be so kind..?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I am so late with this. I actually just typed two more chapters for this and decided i should post the next one even tho i couldn't think of any way to officially finish it so... you'll see...**

"Make yourself comfortable," Ace muttered before shutting himself into his bathroom. Alice could only look in awe at his large room. The carpet was a bright red. It seemed Ace had a thing for red. At one end of the room was a large, king sized water bed. At the other end was a gigantic television with what seemed like every gaming system imaginable and a whole wall of shelving filled with, what she assumed them to be, video games. Two black beanbags were placed before the TV with controllers going to them.

The room was filled with some extremely peculiar things such as masks and swords. Alice's eyes wandered until they landed upon a glass case. Within the glass case was a large green lizard.

"It's an iguana." Ace said as he reentered the room, to Alice's relief, no longer wearing just a towel. He had put on casual clothes. Nothing superhero-y or even rich person-y. Just normal jeans and a red T-shirt. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess…" Alice muttered, staring at the cold blooded animal. Ace smiled before reaching into the tank and pulling out the reptile.

"Wanna touch him?" Ace asked nearly shoving it in Alice's face.

"Eh, no thank you." She muttered, taking a step back. Ace frowned slightly before putting it back into the container. "I have always been fascinated by lizards." He said, shrugging. "Because they kinda heal like me. Well, not the quickness but if they lose their tail it can grow back." He paused for a moment before looking around his room and smiling. He then darted toward one of his sword stands and drew the blade. "Check out my totally awesome sword!" he sang, pointing the sharp object at the girl within his room.

"Ace!" Julius called out from the hall. The door swung open as the blue haired man walked in. "What do you—" he froze when he saw Ace was pointing his sword at the blond. "Ace you idiot! Put that thing away! Not everybody has powers!" he growled, stepping between Alice and the metal object. "Now put that away!"

"Jeeze, Julius. Why are you so jumpy? I was just showing it to her." The brunet muttered before putting the blade back where he got it. "So what's up?"

"I came to ask what you wanted for dinner but since Alice is here I think she should decide." The older gentleman sighed and turned to the girl with expectant eyes. She could only blink blankly at him. What do rich people even eat? Snails? Fish eggs? Lobster?

"How about we order pizza?" Ace suggested.

"I wasn't asking you." Julius mumbled without turning to look at him. "I was asking Alice."

"Pizza is fine with me!" She blurted out. The man nodded silently and turned to leave. He stopped at the door frame.

"Ace," he muttered. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Aw, come on Julius." The brunet replied. "When do I ever do something stupid?" the man shook his head before leaving. Ace turned back to Alice.

"He likes you," he laughed. Alice stared blankly at Ace.

"I don't see it." She muttered.

"Well he asked for your opinion, didn't he?" Ace asked.

"He is just being polite to your guest," she answered.

"He normally locks himself in his room when there are guests." The brunet pointed out. He paused for a moment. "Have you been to the amusement park?"

"No, I haven't," the girl said, sadly. "I have always meant to but my schedule had never permitted it and it is so expensive-"

"I'll take you." He offered, smiling widely at her.

"I couldn't let you pay for me to go to the park with you!" Alice said, nervously.

"Then how about we make it a date? Just you and me? That way I win with a date and you win by going to the park."

"D-date?!" Alice stuttered. "B-but I-I-I…" a bright red blush was creeping up on her cheeks.

"Come on, please." He begged, his eyes almost like a small puppy staring deep into Alice's soul.

"I-I gotta go to work tomorrow," she muttered as an excuse.

"Well how about Saturday? We can spend the whole day together!" He laughed. "Come on, Alice. It will be fun."

"S-Saturday is fine…" She sighed. Then she was suddenly pulled into his strong arms as he began to crush her tiny frame.

"I'll be the best date ever!" He cried out in happiness. He suddenly released Alice and she fell to the floor, wheezing. "What will I wear?! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!"

"Clothes would be your best bet." Nightmare said as he entered the room. He quickly noticed Alice. "Alice! What are you still doing here? I thought Gray was-"

"I told Gray that she is just as much my guest as she is yours." The boy said. He held up two hangers with shirts on them. "Red? Or red?" he asked. He held up one to his chest and then the other.

"How about some blue?" The older man asked. Ace quickly flung away the two hangers.

"Blue?! I don't think I have blue!" He quickly raced to his closet. "WHY DON'T I HAVE BLUE?!"

**~x~x~x~**

**I am going to stop here because cannot figure out how to connect this chapter and the next place I have an idea for… sooooo… I will draw a line here and hope you can connect the dots from the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Also, this chapter feels a little short so here is a small something to make you people think.**

**~x~x~x~**

"All I can tell you is that she is like Lorina." Nightmare said. Julius leaned against the counter and rubbed his temples, deep in thought.

"What is the likelihood of this?" The blue haired man asked.

"I couldn't begin to speculate…" Nightmare muttered. "But she wasn't even documented. There isn't even one documented being within 100 miles of this town."

"Perhaps her parents were undocumented. With how much they are sought after, I wouldn't be surprised." The other man sighed. "And if it's a marriage between a regular human and a-"

"I know, I know. Documentation is then invalid. Any documents are destroyed to protect them but…"

"If anybody else were to find out about this then there will be trouble."

"I wonder if she knows…" The eye patched man muttered. He caught a glimpse of his servant as he walked past the kitchen. "Gray!"

"Yes, master Nightmare?" the man asked.

"Get the girl some tea. And I want you to keep an eye on here. From now on."

**Please review your thoughts ^^;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skipping to the date! Yay! Enjoy**

Alice was actually enjoying her date with Ace. At first she was skeptical about it but when Ace drove up to her house on his three wheeler, she felt like perhaps this day would be fun. The park was large and colorful with many rides and people. After they spent half the day riding rides, Ace decided he could prove himself and his manliness with a game. He chose one of those games where the ball is thrown at bottles stacked up on a podium and they must be knocked down to win a prize. Ace had lost several times and was extremely determined to win Alice the bear. In his distraction, however, someone grabbed Alice. It was so sudden. She didn't even see it coming. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and hoisted her up onto their shoulder.

"Ace!" She cried out, but he was out of ear shot as he tossed another ball at the stack of bottles. "L-let me go!" she pleaded to her captor. Her cries were only met with silence. "W-where are you taking me?"

"Hush, girl!" the person hissed. "If I were to be caught taking you where we are going, I am sure to get into trouble." It seemed to be a man. Alice studied his back side because that is all she could see. Nothing seemed out of the usual except a round, cottony ball of fluff that seemed to be attached to the back of his pants. Alice blinked at it before she remembered that at this park there were many animal people walking around with animal ears and tails. And they all worked there. Perhaps this… rabbit (?)… Worked at the park? Was he taking her to a forbidden part of the park? Why was he taking her? Did she do something wrong?

From behind her, Alice could hear the man opening a door and descending down some stairs. His footfalls echoed in the hall. He stopped for a short time before there was a small beep and the sound of some sort of heavy, security door unlocking.

From what Alice could tell it was a large metal bunker that was under the park. The man's footfalls continued to echo through the large room. After a few moments, the man opened yet another door and entered. In a flash, Alice found herself sitting on a bed while the man who kidnapped her sat on a stool, smiling for no apparent reason. She blinked and looked at the man. He had white hair and piercing red eyes hidden behind round glasses. As Alice guessed, rabbit ears were perched on his head. He appeared to be about 22 years old.

"W-why did you bring me here?" Alice asked. His smile faded for a moment as he gave the question some thought.

"I… I do not know," he laughed, the smile once again returning to his face. Alice's eye twitched with irritation.

"You… don't know why you brought me here?" she forced the anger that was bubbling up inside her down.

"I think you are pretty," he chimed. Alice deadpanned.

"You… kidnapped me… because you thought… I was pretty…?"

"Peter!" someone called out, opening the door to the room. "Why aren't you—" a boy, about the age of 16 stood at the door and looked from the rabbit man to Alice. He, too, wore animal ears and a tail like several of the others that worked at the park.

"Go away you germ covered mouse!" he roared, jumping from his stool and trying to force the boy out.

"P-Peter! W-was that a-a…" the younger boy squeaked.

"NO! No it was not! Now get out! You are germing up my air!"

"PETER! You kn-know bringing her h-here is against th-the r-r-rules!"

"Hey, hey! What is going on here?! Why are you two fighting?!" a strong, male voice echoed from the halls.

"G-Gowland! Peter- umph!" the mouse boy began but was cut off by Peter covering his mouth. The rabbit man's face distorted with disgust.

"Peter, let the boy go. I have told you time and time again I do not want violence in my—" the man froze as soon as he pushed past the two and entered the room. He quickly found Alice and his eyes darted to Peter. He jumped back away from Pierce and looked at the new comer. The man seemed to be in his late 30s or early 40s. He had glasses perched on his nose and a short prickly beard that covered his jaw line. His teal eyes glared at Peter and his ears folded down. "Peter, what is this?" he asked calmly, pointing to the girl that sat on the bed.

"Well-"

"Gowland!" Another voice called out from outside the room. Pierce quickly darted out before the owner of the voice came in. The man named Gowland lowered his face into his palms.

"What now…?" he asked himself before massaging his temples. A boy about the age of 19 entered the room with hot pink hair and cat ears. A cat tail flicked side to side behind him.

"Yeah, um. You need to see this." He muttered, looking at the older, redheaded man.

"I have more pressing matters to attend to…" He muttered looking from Peter to Alice and then back at the boy. The pink haired punk stared at Alice with wide, yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Peter blurted out, glaring at the cat boy.

"That's enough Peter!" The man called Gowland grumbled. "Why did you bring this girl here?"

"I… I thought she was pretty." Peter said, kicking at the nonexistent dirt on the ground.

"I TOLD you that you should never fuse someone with a rabbit!" the cat man laughed, pointing at the older man. "See? Now his horny rabbitness has-"

"SHUT UP BORIS!" Peter roared. "Or I am going to kill you!"

"If anybody is going to be killing anybody it's going to be me." The red head sighed. "Now both of you SHUT UP so I can think of a way to get us out of this mess."

"Oh, well while you think about that I thought I should tell you, ACE came back." The man's teal eyes grew wide.

"Wait a minute. ACE?" Gowland questioned. His tone full of surprise. "As in experiment A-C-E, Accelerated Cellular Expansion?"

"And Bingo was his name-o," the boy called Boris sang. Before Alice could figure out what was going on, Gowland darted out of the room with the pink haired kid hot on his heels. She sat dumbfounded on the bed as the rabbit man eyed her.

"ALICE!" She heard a familiar voice call her name. She was snapped out of her confused state and darted out of the room (followed by Peter) to the larger metal room. Alice was happy to find Ace had once again come to her rescue.

"Ace!" She sighed happily at the sight of his face. A crooked smile found its way onto his lips when he saw her. Gowland, however, stepped between the two. He faced the younger man.

"ACE, do you remember me?" he asked, curiously.

"Uh… should I?" the brunet questioned.

"I am Doctor Gowland. And I created you."

**Oh snap! Ace is not a super human being?! How can this be? Well... you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Created me? What do you mean by that?" Ace asked, completely and utterly confused.

"You do have regenerative cells, right?" the self-proclaimed doctor raised an eyebrow. "You weren't born with that ability."

"I… I wasn't?"

"Of course not!" Gowland laughed. "What, do you think of yourself as some sort of super human? They don't exists!"

"What? No. Nightmare and Julius-"

"Nightmare and Julius? Who are they?" Gowland asked.

"Ace! Don't tell this freak about them!" Alice shrieked.

"Hey, hey! This is uncalled for!" The man grumbled, looking over his shoulder at the blond.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on? How do you know my name?!"

"Well Ace isn't technically your name. Come. Let us sit and talk about this reasonably." The man offered. Ace sighed and nodded slightly. The older man laughed and led the group out of the metal bunker room. Ace quickly found himself at Alice's side, curling his hand around hers to make sure she wouldn't disappear again. They came to a large room, much like a lounge room for people to rest and sit about. "Come, sit." Gowland ordered.

"So what do you mean there is no such thing as super powers?" Ace asked hesitantly as he sat on one of the cushioned couches, pulling Alice to sit very close next to her.

"You are a genetic mutation. I have found a way to splice the genes of one creature and modify it with another." The doctor said bluntly.

"Wait… Gene splicing?!" Alice asked. "Isn't that impossible? And immoral even if it is possible?!"

"Of course it is possible. You are surrounded by my creations." The man said, pointing to Ace, Boris and Peter. "Peter is a mix of a rabbit, as you can plainly see. Boris is mixed with a cat. And Ace here…"

"It should be something cool like a dragon!" Ace yelled out. He seemed to actually be excited about this.

"Uh… I guess you are close," the doctor chuckled. "It was a gecko."

"Aw… just a lizard…" the boy pouted.

"Well... The reason you don't have any animal like qualities is because I used the genetic material that caused the regrowth of a lost tail. That's why you have regenerative properties."

"Well… I guess that's cool." Ace shrugged.

"You experiment on people?! That is horrible!" Alice jumped up from her place on the couch. "I want to go home and get away from this sick man!" She quickly ran out of the room. Gowland nodded at Boris and the boy jumped up from the couch to catch Alice. Inside the large metal room, Boris caught Alice's arm.

"It's not what you think." The boy muttered.

"What? That he turned you into a… a cat freak for his own self enjoyment?" her words stung the teen but his grasp on her arm never faltered.

"Yes. He turns us into 'freaks' but not for his own self enjoyment." His cat ears folded down in sadness. "I would be dead if Gowland didn't find me."

"Dead… if he… Didn't find you?" She asked.

"Yes. Just let me explain what Gowland does, please. Then you won't think of him as such a monster." Alice sighed, then nodded. He took her hand and began to drag her away, but not back to the lounge room. He took her to a room within the same hall as the room Peter took her to. This room was darker than the last and had more… color. The walls were painted black with splotches of hot pink along them. The bed was sheeted with black and there were many pillows covering the bed, several fuzzy and pink. After he pushed Alice into the room he shut the door and jumped onto the bed. Alice hesitantly sat on the stool within the room.

"Gowland is more like a savior than an evil doctor." He said outright. "He rescued me from the streets when I was very little." Alice was quiet so the boy continued. "I was once in an orphanage but I was diagnosed with bone cancer. The treatments would have been extremely expensive and it was not likely that I would even survive them. The orphanage decided that it wasn't worth it. It was hard enough to feed all the kids, let alone providing care for someone like me. In the end they kicked me out because all the other kids were afraid to catch what I had. I was living on the streets when I met Gowland. Although I was young, I remember that day so clearly. I was eating from the garbage."

"That's…. horrible…" Alice muttered.

"In the end, Gowland took me in. He used his ability to splice my DNA with a cat mostly because that's all he could find. He had just opened the park and wasn't exactly successful. He used the cat's bone marrow to replace my own." He laughed slightly. "A side effect was these ears and tail. I can't leave the park but at least I can be within the park. Nobody realizes that they are real."

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Hm… Well Peter was blind and deaf… Who else have you met?"

"Uh… Pierce?"

"Ah. Pierce. He is the newest member of our freak show family. He was beaten and left for dead by the Mafia."

"But h-he is just a kid!" Alice cried out. The boy did only seem to be 16.

"Recruiters. He was used to recruit younger members into their forces."

"W-what about Ace?" she asked.

"Ace? He was brought here soon after I was. He had no arms or legs and he had brain damage. From what? We do not know." He paused. "Gowland was able to isolate the regenerative gene of a lizard and apply it to Ace. Regrowing his limbs, however, was extremely painful. I would hear his shrieks day in and day out. Gowland was extremely distraught to see him in so much pain. Eventually the process became faster and less painful… but those first few days…" Alice suddenly felt sorry for Ace. "When the pain finally ended he didn't know anything. He had short term memory loss and couldn't even remember his name. We gave him the name Ace as a cool experiment name that he always thought was cool. But one day, he just vanished. Gowland came up with a theory that perhaps his changed genes, instead of always regenerating began to destroy themselves along with the old cells. So Gowland never touched another lizard again."

"Where is Alice? I need to take her home before it gets dark out." She could hear Ace say from inside the metal bunker room.

"Leave?" Gowland croaked. "She can't leave. She knows about what I do here. And you can't leave either. There are so many tests I need to do!"

"I can't leave?!" Alice yelled upon hearing this.

"Well we can't trust you won't talk." Boris pointed out, sitting up on his bed. Alice had already jumped up and was opening the door to the room.

"I don't want to stay here!" She shrieked, running out into the large room. She found Ace and started running to him but was caught by Gowland.

"Did you really think we would let you leave after you saw this place?" he asked.

"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO COME HERE!" she cried, tears started filling her eyes. "I want to go home!"

"You can't go home and now you can stay here with me forever~" Peter chimed.

**Uh oh. Alice has to stay there? what ever will she do? Muahahahahahahahaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM ON FIRE! Maybe soon I can finish this fic and never have to worry about it again :D I'm joking, by the way. There is a lot more I need/have planned to do.**

"ALICE! ACE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A familiar voice called out.

"N-Nightmare?" Alice cried through her tears.

"Ah, there you guys are." Nightmare sighed. Gray and Julius were right behind him.

"Ace, look at all the trouble you have put Alice through." The long haired man grumbled.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Gowland barked, glaring at the trespassers.

"We came to get the young Miss." Gray said, pointing to Alice. "And the idiot."

"Ace is no idiot! He is a genius creation!" Gowland grumbled. "And how did you get down here?!"

"Gray picked the key off one of your workers and I was able to get the code." Nightmare said, tapping his head.

"Impossible I-"

"My dear Gene Splicer, I can read minds. Don't think so crassly of me." Nightmare laughed.

"R-read minds?" Gowland asked. "Impossible…"

"Does this mean you are undocumented?" Julius questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You thought you were the only one with super human powers?"

"Super human powers? No, I'm a genius doctor! I have found a way to splice DNA successfully!"

"You have powers, Gowland." Nightmare sighed. "There are many like you out there, but they don't use their powers like you do. Actually, most probably use it for their own amusement of scaring people with a Minotaur and such."

"He must be undocumented." Julius said once again. "Perhaps both his parents were normal."

"Undocumented? What do you mean?"

"Every natural super human is SUPPOSED to be documented" Nightmare sighed.

"I suggest we leave rather than talk…" Gray muttered.

"Leave? I can't let you l-"

"We will leave whether you want us to or not." Julius grumbled.

"I'm sorry but you have seen my experiments. I cannot-" suddenly, Gowland froze. Not like something caught his attention but he froze to the point that he could not move. Like time had just… stopped.

"I am not sure… how long I can hold this…" he muttered. His eyes were locked on the frozen man.

"Alice, please. We must get you to safety." Nightmare said, offering his hand out to her. She quickly found her way over to him.

"Hey, what is going on?" Boris asked, poking at the still Gowland. "What gives?"

"Julius can control time! Isn't it cool?" Ace laughed.

"Ace! Get going!" Julius barked. "And make sure Alice gets back safe!"

"NO! You cannot take her from me!" Peter cried out, chasing after Alice and Nightmare.

"Hey! Stay away from Alice!" Ace growled, tackling the rabbit man. Boris, however, was easily able to snatch the girl from Nightmare.

"What is so important about this girl?" Boris asked, holding her over his shoulder as he ran. Alice kicked the air in protest.

"Give her back you-*coughcoughcoughcough*" Nightmare was caught in a coughing fit. He wheezed for a moment and was able to call out "Gray! Get Alice!" In an instant, Boris had ran right into Gray.

"Please put the young Miss down," He said darkly. Boris, instead of doing as he was asked by the larger man, puffed out his chest and turned to run in a different direction. Gray was, however, just as fast if not faster. "I suggest you put her down." He warned.

"Not until you tell me why she is so important to you!" the cat boy yelled. His curiosity will quite possibly get him killed. He once again turned to run only to have Gray pull his tail.

"It is none of your concern."

"YOWIE!" Boris yelled out, tossing Alice out of his arms to tend to his hurt tail. "Argh! You freaking butthole!"

"Come, Miss Alice. Let us leave quickly." Gray said, offering his hand to the girl that was sitting on the floor due to being thrown. She took his hand and he helped her up before running towards the door. Ace and Peter were wrestling on the floor and Julius had an arm outstretched towards Gowland who was now beginning to move in slow-motion. Beads of sweat built up on his brow. As soon as Gray slipped out the door with Alice close behind him, Julius released Gowland and darted for the door.

"Come on… Ace…" he breathed as if holding the man frozen in time had exhausted him. Within an instant, Ace came to help the weakened Julius out the door and up the stairs. Nightmare had already left.

Gray was getting close to the exit of the park when he let go of Alice's hand, hoping she could keep up as he fumbled in his pockets for the keys to the car. However, Alice was once again grabbed from behind. She tried screaming but something had covered her mouth and yet. There was nothing there. She started to be dragged away by an unknown force, an invisible force.

"I'm sure the boss will be interested about this lady!" a voice said. There seemed to be no source.

"Of course! Especially since she is important to a Mind Reader and Time Lord!" another voice answered. Alice watched as Gray jumped the exit gate to only look behind him and find no Alice.

"Oops. We better get going so we aren't seen by the Sensor!" One of the voices whispered. Alice then felt the force pull her away. She lost sight of Gray soon after.

Nightmare wheezed as he pushed through the rotating gate. He was soon joined by Julius and Ace who also left the gate. Gray, however, was nowhere to be found. Nightmare assumed it was because he went to fetch the car but after a moment Nightmare could feel his butler's thoughts. The man cursed out of anger and the Mind Reader could tell something was wrong.

"Get Julius to the car, Ace." Nightmare ordered. "He hasn't used his powers in so long he wore himself out." Ace nodded and began to take Julius to the car before turning and glancing at Nightmare. "Don't worry. I will look for Gray and Alice."

**How about I stop it here and we look back at the conversation between Gowland and Ace.**

"Wait! Alice." Ace moaned as he watched the girl leave, followed by the cat boy.

"Let her go. I need to ask you some questions." Gowland said, tugging on Ace's arm. Although he wanted to follow Alice, he relaxed his muscles. "How did you get your memory restored like this?"

"I know a… guy who is good with brains. He was able to fix my brain so I could remember stuff."

"A psychologist?" He asked.

"I… I guess you could call him that." The brunet chuckled nervously.

"Now who are these Nightmare and Julius folk you told started to talk about? Are they scientists?"

"Them? No. They just took me in and took care of me." Ace said, cautiously. "Where is Alice?"

"Doesn't matter. She isn't important." Gowland said, waving off the question. "How well is your memory? How far back can you remember?"

"What does this have to do with-?"

"Please, just answer the question."

"I-I don't know, okay? I don't remember anything before Nightmare and Julius." Ace sighed. "Anything else?"

"Why are you so interested in the girl."

"She is… special… and I have been told to take very good care of her." The young man replied. "Now can I go now?"

"Can I just get a quick blood sample? Then that will be it for now." Gowland muttered, noting the boy's eagerness. Ace nodded slowly and allowed the doctor to do what he wanted with him, as long as Alice would be safe.

**Thanks for reading~**

**P.S. I love reviews! Keep em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... I've decided I will update once a week... anyway, Enjoy.**

After Alice was yanked out of the park where she was gagged and bagged. She couldn't tell what was happening but she could feel someone hoisting her into some sort of vehicle after the invisible voices had an argument with another person. Alice couldn't catch most of what was being said but it seemed as though the two voices she heard before had more authority. They did, however, sound much younger than the man that they were speaking to.

~x~x~x~

At this same time, Gray was still looking for the poor girl. He was told to watch her and yet he lost her. It was stupid of him to run ahead of her. Nightmare could possibly become furious at him. First he allowed Alice to be kidnapped by that rabbit man and now Alice had disappeared. He should be able to sense her but… he couldn't get anything. Gray Ringmarc was categorized as a Sensor. All five of his senses were heightened. His vision allowed him to see much like a hawk. He could feel the movement of people that could be close by. He pursed his lips wondering how he could have lost track of her. From what he could tell, however, the amusement park workers had not captured her. They were still looking. The yellow eyed man bit his lip. All he could do was hope that she wasn't kidnapped by the hatter…

Nightmare was able to pick up on Gray's thoughts. Alice was gone. The park was starting to go into chaos looking for them. They needed to leave. Nightmare reached out one last time to try to pick something up from the girl but came up empty. He frowned before calling out to Gray. His butler quickly found his way back to him.

Ace waited, impatiently, for the return of the rest of his group. Julius sat in the car breathing heavily. Although he could control time, it had been a while since he last tried.

"Where could they be?" he moaned.

"Stop complaining. You're getting on my nerves." Julius grumbled, massaging his temples.

"But-"

"Stop worrying. She was with Gray. I doubt-" Julius paused as he looked up to find Nightmare and Gray in the distance. Alice was not with them. Ace quickly spun around and ran to the duo.

"Where is Alice?! Why isn't she with you?!" he questioned. Both men stayed silent. Nightmare quickly slid into the car as Gray opened his door. Ace, however, slammed the door shut before Gray could get in.

"Where is Alice?" he hissed, looking at the older man.

"I don't know."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"Get in the car, Ace."

"No." the brunet growled. "I want answers! You should be able to pinpoint exactly where she is!"

"I lost sight of her. She-"

"IT SHOULDN'T MATTER IF YOU LOST SIGHT OF HER!" Ace roared. "I blame you for this!"

"ME?!" Gray howled. "If you didn't bring her here we wouldn't be in this mess at all! It is all your fault she came here and that she was taken by that rabbit half breed. If you feel so strongly about this then why didn't YOU have YOUR EYES on her when the rabbit took her, hm?"

"Why can't you two just get in the car?" Nightmare snapped. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can start looking and the sooner we can actually FIND HER." Gray did as he was told and got into the car and started it. Ace, however, stood silently and did not enter the car.

"I want to stick around and look for—"

"Ace. Get. In. The. Car." Julius ordered. "If the amusement park workers capture you then you will never find Alice." Ace bit his lip and thought it over before opening the car door and going with the others back to the mansion.

~x~x~x~

Alice, at this point, was still gagged and blinded with a bag over her head this time. She could feel her arms tied back with some sort of barbed wire wrapped loosely around her wrists. If she moved, the barbs would scratch or even puncture her delicate skin. The young voices that possibly belonged to her captors had long left and, as far as Alice could tell, she was all alone. The whole time she was there she could only hear talk of a boss. Then she was tied up after new voices had arrived and then soon left. Why was Alice in this mess?

"So you do not think she has powers?" a cold voice asked after the door opened.

"Well," said one of the young voices from before, "she didn't do anything during the fight. And we don't remember ever running into her documents when we raided The Library."

"The Mind Reader, Time Master, and Sensor were all on the list. Along with their files was a man that had healing powers but was not considered a Healer. From what we could tell, the guy seemed to be one of the old man's experiments that ran away."

"Any idea why they would have her around?" the cold voice asked from behind Alice. From what she could tell, he was inspecting her. The dark bag over her head made it impossible to know.

"Perhaps as a lover to the experiment?" one voice suggested.

"It seemed the two were on a date to the park."

"I see." The man behind Alice hummed. "Well she seems absolutely normal and completely boring."

"Then why is she still alive?" the other voices questioned.

"Because." the older man snapped. "Perhaps the Mind Reader knows the location of what I am looking for. We could trade this girl for the information."

"Aren't Mind Readers normally protective of the—"

"Shut up, Elliot." He hissed. A loud 'umph' came from someplace close by. "If the Mind Reader finds the Fountain more important than this girl, then the twins can do what they want with her."

Suddenly, the bag on her head was taken away. Everything was bright as Alice blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. It appeared that four people other than herself was in the room. One was a large blond man with deep purple eyes. Brown ears like Peters suck out from his head. It seemed he perked up a little bit when the poor girl's bag was removed. The next two she saw appeared to be twins with black hair and heterochromic eyes. Each had one red and one blue eye. Alice then turned her head to look at the man behind her. His green eyes watched her intently. His top hat was well decorated with red roses and his suit was spotless. Alice then noticed that her restraints that she thought was barbed wire was actually rose vines. As soon as she noticed them she could feel the vines tighten around her little wrists.

"Is something wrong, Elliot?" the cold voice asked again. It belonged to the man with the top hat.

"Well…" The rabbit man muttered, scratching his chin. "Something seems… off about this girl. I'm not exactly sure what but…"

"Ha. It's the first girl you've seen in ages." One of the twins laughed. "You must be getting horny due to your stupid rabbit-"

"I am not a rabbit!" the man roared. "I am a human being! There is nothing rabbit-y about me!"

"What about your ears?" a twin asked.

"And your tail?" the other giggled. The rabbit man glared at the twins before looking at Alice and realizing she heard the entire conversation. He blushed and quickly disappeared out the door.

"Ha! Stupid rabbit." The twins chuckled.

"Dee. Dum." The raven haired man with the hat said. The twins instantly perked up and looked at him. "Let us leave our guest to think about what she has just heard. In the meantime, we can have some tea."

"Right Boss!" the twins echoed before darting out of the room. The man they called Boss followed them to the door before looking back at Alice and slowly shutting the door behind him.

**Woo. Story is starting to pick up! Review plz and ty**


	10. Chapter 10

The thorns only dug deeper into Alice's arm as she tried to break free of her vine chains. She had been alone in the room for nearly 30 minutes. The scratches on her arms were slowly bleeding as roses seemed to bloom from nowhere. Eventually, the door opened and in walked the blond rabbit man, Elliot, from before. He looked over Alice before pulling up a chair and sitting right in front of her. He cleared his throat.

"The more you resist, the tighter the grip the vines will have on you." Alice wanted to talk, but the gag in her mouth prevented her from saying anything except muffled words that nobody could ever understand. Although that didn't stop her from trying.

"Why am I here?" She attempted to ask. The rabbit man obviously couldn't understand. He frowned and his ears drooped.

"I'm afraid I cannot take off that gag until the Boss gets here." He sighed. "I really hope you don't think of me as a bad person… or a rabbit." Alice's eyebrows furrowed. Of course he was a rabbit, right? "I never asked for this. I was dying. I was bleeding out and had passed out from the loss of blood. When I woke up, that idiot doctor, Mary Gowland, had changed me. I never asked for this and if I had the choice, I would have rather died than have become one of his experiments." He paused and studied Alice's face. "Blood rescued me. He went there and recruited as many of the experiments as possible. He promised a better, more free life. I took it." Suddenly the door opened and in walked the twins and the Boss.

"Hey! Why does the stupid rabbit get to spend time with the pretty lady?" one of the twins gasped.

"Hush you two." The man muttered. "It's time for grown-up talk now." He then nodded to Elliot who nodded in return and removed the gag from Alice's mouth. She coughed slightly.

"Who… Who are you?" Alice asked. She swallowed heavily.

"We should be the one asking you the questions." He said bitterly. "What do you know of the Mind Reader?"

"Who?"

"Girl, I don't have time for this." He sighed angrily. "Nightmare Gottschalk. What do you know of him?"

"I-I only just met him." Alice replied quickly. "I've known him for not even a week now."

"How did you meet him?" he questioned, looking curiously at the girl.

"A-Ace." She answered.

"Ace is-…?"

"The experiment of Doctor Gowland." Elliot pointed out.

"Shut up, Elliot!" the man growled.

"Yes, Blood…" the rabbit man muttered.

"Let's get to the point. Do you have any powers?"

"P-powers, sir?" Alice asked, confused. She thought to herself for a brief moment. Ace had powers, and yet they weren't powers at all. He was an experiment. Nightmare… Nightmare had powers? And so did Julius and Gray? She couldn't seem to remember. Everything had happened so fast. And if Nightmare really did have mind reading powers, why didn't it ever show? Surely he would have reacted to many of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes! Powers! Like the Mind Reader, Time Lord, and Sensor? Anything like that?"

"I-I don't understand. What is a Sensor?" his face dropped. Blood, the man with the top hat and black hair, just looked at her.

"This is getting us nowhere." He muttered, pulling out a phone. Her phone. He looked up the contacts and found a number. After a moment he put the phone on speaker and held it out as the phone rang.

"Alice?" Nightmare croaked from the other end of the phone when he answered. "Alice is that you?"

"Nightmare!" Alice cried out. Blood then looked at Elliot and nodded. "I- umph!" in an instant, Elliot had covered her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Alice?" The man on the phone gasped.

"Mr. Gottschalk," the raven haired man greeted.

"Hatter?"

"Oh, so you know who I am and I bet you know what I want. If you want this girl back, ALIVE, then I suggest we meet. I shall contact you later with more details." And with that, he hung up and tossed the phone down onto the ground and smashed it with the heel of his shoe.

"Wait-NO! ALICE!" Nightmare yelled into the phone. The call was, however, dead. He hung up the phone and cursed under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Julius asked, his head popping into the room.

"We have good news and we have bad news." The eye patched man sighed. "The bad news is that the hatters do have Alice."

"And the good news?"

"They do not realize that she is the Fountain." He paused. "They want to set up an exchange for information."

"I wouldn't exactly call that good news. It means that they will prolong her life for a few more hours."

"I-" he paused and looked at the door. "Ace!" The brunet was going to listen in to the conversation but was, unfortunately, detected.

"Ack! Eh- Hey there, Nightmare!" he quickly slipped into the room and leaned against the wall. "How's it-"

"Ace, this isn't something you should be concerned about." Nightmare said. "This isn't your fight. You-"

"Isn't my fight?" Ace interrupted. He clenched his fist. "What do you mean by that? It is too my fight! I-"

"This is the mafia we are talking about! You shouldn't-"

"I love her, Nightmare." He said, sternly. "I have to do something."

"Ace, you-" Julius began.

"Julius, you should understand. When you lost Lorina, how many times did you try to go back and save her?"

"This has nothing to do with-"

"It's the same thing!" he paused then sighed. "I can't just let her get killed by these jerks."

"And we won't let her die." Nightmare reassured. "You do not need to worry about that. Now. Go play one of your little games while I discuss a plan with Julius."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little shorter than the rest I think but it works... Enjoy.**

"Can't we just kill her and get this over with already?" asked someone from the other room. Their voice was strangely feminine. Alice could hear their conversation easily and shivered slightly. Elliot was still in the room, sitting on his chair. He watched Alice as the conversation in the other room continued.

"We cannot do it yet." Blood answered. "We need the information and to get it they need to see her alive."

"I don't like it." She answered. "Super humans should not get involved with humans. We are far more superior to any little human. Why do we even involve ourselves with these pathetic beings?"

"Although they do not possess the quality that we do," Blood began to explain. "They have the quantity. Those who are powerless far outnumber us." He paused. "And we might as well use them to do our dirty work."

"Their only good use," the woman spat. Alice could see Elliot's jaw clench. He knew as well as Alice did. Alice was going to die. They were going to kill her. The rabbit man had tried to beg Blood, to plead to him, that Alice could live. That Elliot could watch her and train her. He did not want her to die. Blood, however, found that she already knew too much. It was useless to try to save her. "Allow me to see her."

"Are you sure that is-?"

"She will die anyway." The woman interrupted. "it shouldn't matter if she knows who I am or not." After a moment, the doors to the room opened and in walked Blood followed by a tall, purple haired woman. She was beautiful in every sense and seemed strangely familiar to Alice. "She seems extraordinarily boring." The woman sighed. Her fingers lightly brushed against Alice's cheek. Alice flinched under her touch. Her fingertips were like ice. "Don't pull away from me!" she hissed. Her hand clasped around the blond girl's face. Her long, icy fingers curled into her cheeks.

"Do not harm her." Blood ordered. "That includes frostbite."

"But the nerve of this girl." The woman looked at the black haired man and, after a moment, released Alice. The girl sighed in relief.

"Here is what we can do," Blood began. "After we get the information we need, you can kill this girl AND the Mind Reader, Time Lord, and Sensor." The woman smiled. She then turned on her heels and left the room. Blood took Alice's chin and smiled wickedly before following the woman out. At this point, Alice started crying. Not only was she going to die, but now her friends were going to get dragged into it.

"Please don't cry." Elliot demanded. "Please."

"I'm going to die! And now my friends will die because of me! Why shouldn't I cry?!" Alice yelled. The rabbit man was taken back a bit but sighed heavily.

"Look, just don't cry, okay?" the asked, tilting his head and lowering his ears. Suddenly, Alice found him extremely… adorable. She breathed in a shaky breath and looked at him, blinking.

"Can I…. Can I feel your ears?" Alice asked. "They look so soft…" Elliot blinked.

"M-my ears?" he paused. "Okay… just be very careful. They are extremely sensitive." The man stepped up to Alice and held his head out to one of her bound hands. Her hand gently squeezed his ear and she was right. They were soft. She smiled softly as she stroked the fur covered ear. "There. That's good enough, right?" he asked, pulling away.

"So…" Alice sighed softly. "Who was that woman? She seemed so familiar…"

"You didn't recognize that cold hearted witch?" Elliot asked, surprised. "That's the mayor of Wonderland."

"Wait!" Alice yelled out. "You're telling me a government official is working with the mafia?"

"She is one of the heads of the mafia in the first place." The man said. "She is Blood's sister." He sighed loudly. "Now that you know, though, they will never let you live."

"That's… reassuring…" Alice muttered, slightly sniffling.

"Eh?! I'm sorry! Please don't cry. Look, I- uh… I might be able to get these vines off. J-just let me talk to Blood." He jumped up from his chair and ran out the door, leaving Alice.

~x~x~x~

Ace could only pace through his room. Games were tossed all along the floor after the man looked through every single one of them. None of them interested him. The only thing on his mind was Alice. He remembered how he had told Nightmare that he loved her and… it was true. He loved her. And because he loved her, he could not just sit back. He had to save her. Ace stepped out on his balcony into the cool night air.

"Alice…" he breathed. "I will find you." He pulled himself onto the railing of this balcony and stood on it, looking out into the night. He was going to find her, even if-

"Ace." A cold voice said. The boy could only curse under his breath. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Well…" he started. He jumped off the railing, back onto the floor of the balcony, and turned to the voice. It was Gray and he was standing watch on the roof. "I-uh… I needed some air."

"Sounded more like you were going to go out and get yourself killed." The man muttered before jumping down and gracefully landing before Ace as if he were a cat. "You can't do it alone."

"How do you know! I-"

"Rushing into a battle without a plan is useless! We don't know what we are up against. We don't know how many superhumans the hatter has under his control." The man sighed. "Nightmare is hatching a plan and we need you to stay here."

"But-"

"We'll get her back alive." Gray reassured. "I swear."

**hm... starting to get good but its nowhere near over. tell me what you think~**


End file.
